Twisted Love
by Sevaria Marcios
Summary: Draco Loves Ginny, Ginny loves Harry, Harry isn't in love..but Marina also loves him. Ron loves Marina and Hermoine loves Ron. Draco is determined to get Ginny so will his plan work to take her to the ball, or will she find out he broke her friends hearts
1. Default Chapter

All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except the ones I added.  
  
Chapter One: Sneaky Plans  
  
Draco stared at Ginny from across the room. She had been put in sixth year potions because she was far to advanced for fifth year. Even though Snape didn't approve of it, especially because she was a Gryffindor, Dumbledore thought it was a great idea.  
  
After a long lecture and a few homework assignments, class was dismissed. Ginny left with Hermoine, giggling about something. Ron and Harry walked right behind them talking about the upcoming ball.  
  
Draco was determined to go with Ginny, even though she was a Weasley and a fifth year. He also knew that she was still into Harry. But, he knew that Harry didn't like her so he figured there would hardly be a chance for them to go together. Knowing that one of his closest friends, Marina, liked Harry, he came up with a plan.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermoine and Ginny were discussing the ball. 'Hermoine I really want to go with Harry, but I know he won't go with me so there is no point in asking.' 'You never know, he could like you. You should just ask him. I've been trying to ask Ron for so long, but I'm too afraid of being rejected so I can't even imagine asking him.' 'You know I could ask him for you, I'm his sister so' 'That's exactly why you can't ask him' Hermoine interrupted 'You are his sister and my best friend so if you ask him if he likes me he will definitely know that I like him, which is exactly what I don't want him to know. And anyway, I think he is into Marina. She is a beautiful Slytherin and a year older. If he asks her and she agrees to go with her, there will be no chance whatsoever for me.' 'Well, get Harry to ask him. You know they are always talking about that kind of thing so if he doesn't know already he could get it out of him.' 'That's what I'll have to do." Hermoine replied as her way out the door to find Harry.  
  
Draco went into the Slytherin common room with one thought on his mind, his plan to get Ginny to go to the dance with him. He knew that Ron liked Marina, he had seen him write her name all over his books in class, but Marina liked Harry. If he could only get Marina to ask Harry and Harry agree to go with her, then he ruined Ginny's chance with Harry and Ron's with Marina. It was a perfect plan; he only had to get Marina to do it. She had many guys all over her for dates to the dance. Seeing she wasn't there, he went out to look for her.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in the empty classroom Ron usually went into when Hermoine showed up and started banging on the windows. 'Harry, I really need to talk to you. Please, just one minute.' 'Umm, sure' They went out into the empty hallway and Hermoine shut the door behind them. She just started to tell her story when someone crept through the shadows listening to their every word.  
  
Draco couldn't believe his luck. This was the first time her ever went down the deserted hallway and he ends up finding Potter and Granger in a deep conversation about Ron and the ball. He stood in the shadows so they couldn't see him and listened. Anything he could possibly know could help him get Ginny. After ten minutes of sitting there he went back to the Slytherin common room and got on his laptop and signed on.  
  
Ginny sat in the common rooms and took out her potions homework. When she came into the class she hadn't realized how hard it could be. It took her twice as long as normal to do all the work. She decided to take a break and get on the laptop her father had gotten her and Ron to use while away at school. She signed in and went straight into the chat rooms. They interested her the most because this was where a lot of muggles went to talk and they were from all over. All of a sudden she got a message from someone. Usually this never happened because she never talked, but she accepted the message anyway. She froze though when she looked at it. There in red writing were the words 'Hello there Ginny'. She never gave her screen name to anyone.  
  
After ten minutes Harry and Hermoine went back in the room where Ron was sitting with an interested look on his face. He was curious to know what was going on with his friends. Harry had promised Hermoine he would meet her in the room at nine o'clock that night with everything he knew about Ron. A very nervous Hermoine left to go to the library. She needed to sit down and calm down. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the beautiful Slytherin girl following right behind her.  
  
~Now Please Review and tell me what you think and if I should go on!! 


	2. Too Much To Wait For

~Thanks to my reviewers!!  
  
All the characters still belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter Two: Too much to wait for  
  
Hermoine paced back and forth through the common room. There was an hour left until she would find out from Harry what Ron thought of her. She never even noticed all the people coming in and out and giving her strange looks. She didn't want to get to the room early so she didn't look desperate, but she needed to know so badly. She needed to talk to Ginny, but had no idea where she was.  
  
Ginny sat at her laptop shocked and trembling. Who could this person be? She didn't think anyone else, besides Ron, had a laptop so she never mentioned it. How could this person know who she was?  
  
Ginny: Who are you?  
  
SlythrDrgn: You know who I am Ginny, you see me everyday. Just think, who else in this school would have a laptop?  
  
Ginny thought of every one of her friends but could not think of one. This person had to be in a different house.  
  
Ginny: How do I know you?  
  
SlythrDrgn: I'm in one of your classes. I have to leave now, but I will talk to you again Ginny. I want you, and believe me; I always get what I want.  
  
Marina sat behind a statue of the Gryffindor Lion. She had followed Hermoine to the Gryffindor wing to get the password. She needed to talk to Ginny. She was the only one who could get in her way of Harry. She learned the password was 'Chocolate Frog' and planned on using Draco's invisibility cloak to get into Ginny's room and bring her to the bathroom to discuss Harry. She decided to go to the library until it was time to get Ginny.  
  
Draco signed off his computer with a smirk on his face. Ginny had no idea it was him and he had also scared her a bit, which he liked. He was in control. All he needed to do now was find Marina.  
  
Harry sat back down in the room with Ron. He was afraid now of what he might say. Why did he agree to this? If he didn't like her, how was he ever going to tell Hermoine? 'So, who are you planning on taking to the ball?' Harry asked as innocently as he could.  
  
'You know I'm going to try to ask Marina. I just can't find her in the times I build up my courage.'  
  
'Well, what if I told you I know someone who likes you, and wants to go to the ball with you bad.'  
  
'Harry, you know I can't. I'm going for Marina, I might have a chance and I can't pass it up.'  
  
'Ok, but I have to go, potions homework. I'll talk to you later then. Ok?'  
  
'Who is it Harry?' Ron asked, but Harry was already out the door and had shut it behind him.  
  
Harry walked out the door. He was extremely nervous. He had to tell Hermoine in thirty minutes that she would never have a chance with Ron. He went to the Great Hall and sat down. He had to think.  
  
Hermoine somehow found herself in the empty classroom. She was only ten minutes early so she decided to stay. What if Ron wouldn't Ron wouldn't go with her? No one would ask her to go to the ball. All of her friends would probably have dates except her. The time was going by slowly. She just needed to get this over with.  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching, Draco found Marina sitting in a chair in the back of the library with an old book in her hands. She looked perfect. If things were different they probably would have made a great match. But, things weren't that way. He needed Ginny, he needed to go through with the plan.  
  
'Find anything interesting?' Draco whispered in her ear from behind her.  
  
Marina jumped out of her seat and the book fell to the floor.  
  
'Don't DO that! I could have had a heart attack!'  
  
'Sorry, what are you reading anyway?' Draco asked as he picked the book up from the floor.  
  
'A..nothing. Just umm..looking for some stuff for a class.' She said quickly snatching the book from his hands and putting it under some papers she had scattered around her chair.  
  
Draco could tell she was lying, but he really didn't care. He needed to tell her the plan. The ball was coming up and he needed it to work. 'Marina, you need to help me with my plan.' Draco demanded as Marina looked up at him.  
  
Time was up. Harry needed to go tell Hermoine. He was dreading it. She had always been there for him, helping him in any way she could, being a best friend. He arrived at the room and saw Hermoine sitting in a chair tapping her fingers on a small end table next to her. He couldn't do it. He was about to turn around and leave when Hermoine looked up and saw him.  
  
~Now please REVIEW!! I love getting reviews especially ones that can help my story. 


	3. AN

~A/N: "Ginny" is not Ginny's screen name. I couldn't think of one for her last night and forgot to change it. Sorry!! If anyone has an idea of what her screen name could be please tell me so I can use it in future chapters. 


End file.
